What if I left?
by Muffin Creamer
Summary: After the death of his father, Rin feels like there is nothing left to live for. With no comfort, he turns to drinking and smoking his life away until deciding to end it all. What will happen? Will Yukio find him in time? Yukio/Rin. Shima/Rin. Rape, substance abuse, and other sensitive material. Rating changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first FanFiction, so I hope it doesn't suck to bad. I hope this isn't to cliche either lol. I just have this thing for really sad and depressing stories. Anyways, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

After my father died, it seemed like my life was spiraling downward into an endless pit of nothingness. My brother began to act spiteful towards me, and the people who I thought were my friends even acted cold. I was just trying to protect everyone, but I guess it's stupid for me to think that a demon like me could _protect_. Especially the son of Satan.

Well, it's okay, I guess. I have my own ways of coping with it all. Cigarettes and booze had become my best friend. I'd even taken up slicing my own arms just for some kind of attention.

I grabbed the almost empty pack of cancer sticks and a lighter and walked outside towards the back of the abandoned dorm. Leaning back against the cold wall, I lit a cigarette and took a large puff, savoring the burning in my lungs. There in the back of this dorm, the ground was littered with little brown cigarette filters and crushed glass bottles of booze.

Thank God Yukio never comes back here, or he'd kill me. It was my secret pleasure, and I don't want anyone to ruin it or find out. Or maybe I do. I just want a friend; someone to help me. To understand. Nobody would ever try, though. After all, everyone just wants me dead. Maybe I could give them that wish tonight. Yukio wouldn't be back until late, and by then, I'd be long gone.

I took one last puff of the cancer stick and threw it on the ground, crushing it with my shoe, and headed back inside where I could write my final farewell to everyone.

Sitting at the desk that was hardly ever used, I struggled what to write. Leaving would be hard, after my father had died for me, and my little brother devoted his whole childhood just to protect me. But it was for the best, no one here in the present wants me here anyways. I'd just hurt them.

I wrote whatever came to mind, not even bothering to sound stupid anymore. That was another thing. I wasn't _really _stupid. It seemed as if I was always stealing attention - whether good or bad - away from Yukio. He shouldn't live in my shadow. And so, I pretended to be stupid just so he could take the limelight.

_Yukio -_

_It seems as if I've been spending my life making yours harder. Before I fully leave this place, I'd like to apologize for any complications I've caused you, whether intentionally or unintentionally. It looks like you don't need a big brother anymore, and I'm sorry I could never be a proper one. But now, I'm writing this to change all of that. Because as soon as I kick the bucket, you'll be free to live your own life as you want to live it. I love you so much, Yukio, never forget that. I'm sorry._

_ Love,_

_ Rin_

I folded the note and left it on his bed, hoping he'd see it. Then I went into our bathroom's medicine cabinet and took out the pills that looked the most lethal. I was never really good with medical stuff, even after being treated so many times. After the pills, I went back to our room and under my bed to my secret alcohol stash. Pills and alcohol were never to be mixed, right? I hope it'll kill me.

I opened the bottle of pills and lined them up in a uniform line, taking one after the other. Pill after pill. One at a time. My crying had ceased, and now I was left empty and emotionless. It was becoming hard to swallow all of the pills, so I began gagging, but forced myself to down them all anyway.

By the time all of the pills were finished, I had downed at least 3 or 4 bottles of booze along with them. Since I was going to be dead anyway, I didn't bother cleaning anything up. My form managed to drag itself into the bed next to it, collapsing on the ruffled sheets and falling into a painful, but deep sleep.

- About a half an hour later -

I heard the stomping of heavy boots coming up the stairs to our room. It was Yukio. I can't get up, though. My eyes won't open. Every movement I try to make hurts so badly. Maybe it was a bad thing to take all of those pills. I could have hanged myself faster. I hope Yukio doesn't freak out. I don't want him to worry.

The door opens, and I can hear Yukio's usual greeting of 'I'm home!'. I can feel his eyes on me, rolling, because he thinks I'm asleep. I am, though, aren't I? Or am I dead, and this is my damnation? Oh no. What if he sees the empty pill bottle and the alcohol? Oh, please don't let him notice, even though I know he will.

He's trying to shake me awake. It hurts! But still, I can't do anything. I can hear him yelling and sirens coming towards here.

I don't know what's going on anymore. I can't feel anything. I can't even hear right anymore. Everything is such a blur. Make the yelling stop! What's with all these bright lights? Why are people asking me questions?

And then it all turned to dark.

Am I dead yet?


	2. Chapter 2

All I see is black.

Until I opened my eyes, that is.

I woke up in the hospital, body aching, and my throat with a disgusting taste in it. I looked around at the pristine, white atmosphere, and saw my brother beside me, sleeping by my shoulder and holding my hand tightly. Then, I saw the machines that were hooked up to me, beeping softly.

I tried to remember what happened to get me here, but I just couldn't. I groaned in frustration, waking my brother up. He looked at me with a tired, indifferent expression before his eyes widened and he attacked me with a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I felt his hot breath on my shoulder, but his words puzzled me. Obviously I was hurt, but what for?

"What happened to me?" I inquired.

"Do you not remember anything, Nii-san?" He asked, clearly shocked at what I just said. Yukio grasped my hand once again before he continued to speak.

"You tried to kill yourself. You've been unconcious since they put you in the ambulance, but they had to give you a charchol solution which is why you have the tubes inside you. They said you would've died had it not been for your demonic heritage."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. Yukio looked so sad when he talked about it like that. I thought he would have been happy to see me dead. Maybe he's just dissapointed that I didn't die. But then how would that explain the hug? Ugh! I just want to go to sleep and never wake up. Life is to frusturating.

I rolled over on my side, turning my back towards Yukio. I could feel his hands stroking my hair as we both sat there in silence. Why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden? Didn't he hate me!? I decided to ask.

"What's with the sudden mood change? I'd imagined you would've been yelling at me right about now." I laughed to myself. Yukio always yelled at me, even for simple things like forgetting to put the cap on the tooth paste tube, or eating in the dorm room.

He didn't answer me, though, because the nurse came in bringing in breakfast and checking my vitals and what not. Y'know, doctor stuff.

"Mr. Okumura? I'm going to take this tube out now." She looked at me. She didn't seem very nice. Not like those pretty young nurses you see on those doctor shows all the time. The nurse began to put restraints on me, much to my displeasure, and began to pull the tubes out of my nose.

And let me tell you: That shit hurt like a bitch. Worse than any fight I've ever been in.

Once she was done, she unrestrained me and let me eat, but I couldn't. I don't think my stomach would be able to hold anything down. Plus, it was nasty hospital food. Who likes that?

"Nii-san, try to eat. Please?" Yukio urged me to eat.

"You never answered my question."

"I don't need too." He answered back just as plainly.

"But why? Don't I have the right to know?"

"You do, but it's foul and disgusting and I'd rather not talk about it. So how about you eat your food, so I can take us back to our dorm, hm?" Yukio retorted, getting annoyed with me. I decided not to press the subject further, and eat as much as I can so I can to get out of this creepy place.

Once I was done, the bulky nurse at the desk checked me out so I could leave. Thankfully, Yukio brought his exorcist keys so we wouldn't have to walk anywhere. This stomach ache was unbearable.

The dorm looked relatively the same, save for my now clean desk. Yukio opened the door for me, and to my surprise, carried me bridal style to his bed.

He and I both blushed, "Yours is dirty. It's not weird. Just... try to get some sleep, okay?"

I lifted the sheets over myself and curled up under them. They smelled like Yukio. They smelled like home. But it felt lonely. There was something missing. Yukio was missing. What if he left for good? I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone!

"Yukio!" I bolted up from the bed, and tackled the surprised Yukio who was innocently changing.

"N-nii-san? Are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around me tentatively and rocked me back and forth gently. I shook my head into his chest and sobbed softly. As weird as it sounds, it felt good to let it all out. Especially because there was someone there to comfort me. Especially because it was _Yukio. _It's disgusting that I think that way about my own brother, isn't it?

He gently cooed me, and whispered soothing things into my ear. It was so nice, it made me cry even harder. "What're you crying about, Rin? You got me."

I hiccupped, and my words came out broken. "Don't ever leave, Yukio. Please don't!"

He looked at me and smiled, wiping the hair out of my eyes. "C'mon. No more crying. I'm right here."

I nodded my head in an okay, and stepped away from him, still holding onto his hand like a crying child with their parent. Yukio led me back over to his bed and laid down with me, pulling me close. I cuddled into him, and he stroked my hair.

"Will you answer that question now?" I blurted it out without thinking.

"What question?" He teased.

"You know what question, baka."

"Does it matter?"

"Tch, yes. I'm your big brother, so listen to me." Why won't he just answer the question, I mean really?

"Because I love you."

I blushed a deep red and looked at him, stuttering. "W-what?"

"I said: Because I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Dnkvjdfgngmkelgedjgm. It's like 3:00 in the morning and I am writing more of this. God, I have no life lol. **

**Expect quick updates if I hold this story out a bit, because I have quite a few ideas to where this could lead. I dunno. It all depends on you good people, and if you like it or not. So, yeah. Tell me and stuff. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys! Especially after when I said I would have fast updates.. ****Anyways, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They were all so** **amazing and made me smile very stupidly in front of my computer lol. By the way, s****orry for any mistakes this might have. WordPad doesn't have a spell check option.**

**UPDATE: Parts of this chapter have been changed!**

* * *

Yukio inched his face closer to mine, and I did the same, my face turning even darker than it already was. I wondered if he could hear my heart beating because it seemed as if it was coming out of my chest. I've been waiting for this moment for so long, and for it to finally happen was unbelievable.

His face moved even closer to mine, and our lips met in a tender kiss, moving together slowly and without rush. I involuntarily wrapped my arms around his neck, but he pulled away before the kiss could become anything more. I blushed at the thought.

"So I take it you return my feelings?" Yukio asked, smiling smugly.

I was so embarrassed and relieved at the same time. I hid my head in Yukio's chest and nodded, clutching onto his shirt. He released his arms from my waist and brought them to cup my face, planting kisses everywhere down all the way to my neck and whispering loves to me. Who knew Yukio was so romantic?

He lingered on my neck for a moment, letting his hot breath run chills down my spine. I felt something warm run across my heated flesh, and moaned softly when Yukio began licking and nibbling all over my neck, making me whimper under him in pleasure.

I wanted to taste him again. No, I _needed_ too. I led his lips back up to mine in a passionate but loving kiss, his tounge invading my mouth and feeling everywhere. It felt so right, and so _good_.

A hand had found it's way up under my shirt. I could feel cold fingertips playing with my pink nipple, rolling and flicking it dexterously making it hard. I moaned into the kiss, and could feel Yukio smiling. He laid me on my back so he was on top inbetween my legs and took off my shirt.

"Where did these come from?" Yukio inquired, point out the fading cuts on my upper arms. He probably knows the answer already, in fact, I know he does, but he probably wants to know if I'd lie to him or not.

Well obviously I'm going to lie. Why should I make him worry for nothing? "Nowhere. They were accidents."

His eyes narrowed. "Liar. You did these yourself, didn't you?"

"And so what if I did?" If he's going to act like an asshole again, why shouldn't I? "It helped better than you ever did, anyway."

"When you hurt yourself you're not the only one you're hurting, Nii-san." His chocolate brown hair shrouded his eyes, and he left the room without another word.

See?

Didn't I say I would just hurt everyone else if I was still alive?

I should go after him.

Maybe not.

I hopped off the bed and put my shirt back on, plus a black hoodie. Ignoring the hurt look I got from Yukio when I passed by him, I left our dorm and headed for wherever. I didn't care where I was going anymore, I just wanted to walk. It was kind of chilly, so I zipped up my hoodie and stuffed my hands deep into my pockets.

Wow, I'm lucky. The hoodie had an old pack in it plus a lighter. Must've left them in here and forgot. Oh well. Lucky for me, anyway. I lit the cigarette and walked along the road taking long puffs so relax myself.

This brings back a lot of memories of when I would just leave the monastary to clear my head after a fight or getting yelled at. I never liked to talk about my problems; they were so miniscule compared to others. Lots of people probably had it worse off than me.

"Oi, Okumura!" Yelled a familiar voice from behind. I ignored it with a scowel and kept walking. Why would he be trying to talk to me? The entity pressed his hand to my shoulder, making me stop and turn to face him, a fist ready to punch.

"Oi, oi, calm down. It's just me." I looked at the pink haired male in front of me. His face smiling stupidly with his hands up to show his innocence. I clenched my fist harder.

"The fuck do you want? Why're you talkin' to me all of a sudden?" I growled towards him. Just leave me alone! Haven't you all caused me enough grief already?

"What? I can't talk to a friend?"

_Excuse me?_

_**Excuse me?**_

Did he just say _friend?_

No. _**Hell no!**_

"No, no, no, no, _**no. Stop. HOLD UP. **_I did not come out here for this. Just today you were ignoring me, and now that I'm alone you want to be my friend? Well, _ha ha_, I know how that works. I am _not_ going to be your friend-in-secret just 'cause you're afraid of what the rest of them might think! Fuck you, Shima."

"Rin, I don't want to have to do this." The pink haired male inched closer to me slowly like I was a frightened horse.

What the hell was he talking about anyway? Meh, who cares? I flicked off the dumbfounded boy and resumed walking my path. I can't believe he would try something like that.

And just like that, someone grabbed me from behind, and put a cloth over my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this is so short compared to the other chapters lol. Who can find the Kim quotes in here? I was listening to that while I was writing this. Anyways, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: (I realized I never put this.) I don't own Blue Exorcist, or the song Kim. Everything goes to their creators.**

**UPDATE: THIS CHAPTER WAS _REWRITTEN!_ SOME DETAILS HAVE ALSO BEEN CHANGED IN _CHAPTERS 2 AND 3_. PLEASE RE-READ THEM!**

* * *

I knew what was going on, but I could do nothing to stop it. I didn't even get a chance to scream or kick my feet before the chloroform started kicking it. My mind was getting fuzzy and so sleepy... I couldn't hold the weight of my eyelids anymore and they fell shut.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a dark room, without the familiar feeling of clothes around my thin frame. I couldn't see anything in the pitch black darkness without straining my eyes, and that made my head hurt. There was nothing here anyway; just my clothes and a window. I tried moving my arms to get to the window so I could escape, but they were bound by something. My feet too.

Shifting a bit with how these ties would let me, I noticed that my hands were chained above me to each of the bedposts. My legs were held up and spread with chains around my ankles that connected to the bedposts where my hands were, so I was completely exposed. Around my torso I could feel rough rope pulling me into the bed so I couldn't move. I panicked and began to scream for help, but I knew no one would hear me. This place was vacant. Even so, I kept on screaming, hoping for a miracle.

A cackling laugh caught my attention. His words were laced with malice and sarcasm. "Go ahead, yell! I'll scream with you! AHH, SOMEBODY HELP!" He looked at me with a chesire grin that I've never seen before. "Don't you get it, bitch? No one can hear you. Now shut the fuck up, and get what's coming to you!"

The faint pink hair showed through the darkness, and it approched me with a crushing kiss. It was rough, and wasn't romantic at all. But what could I expect? I was going to be raped after all.

His lips moved with mine, sloppy and wet, forcing his tongue into my mouth. He felt around for a while, clearly dominating me. I couldn't help but moan out a little. I can't believe I was getting turned on by this!

Something hard pressed against my chest with the others body, and my eyes widened with fear.

"You want it don't you..? Say you want it, bitch!" I was smacked across the face. Hard. That would bruise later, but I refused to submit. I may be bounded down to whatever I was laying on, but I wasn't going to give myself to him so easily. He began grinding his hips into mine; his clothed erection rubbing against my exposed one. I turned my head to the side and bit my lip. I didn't want him to see me like this. It was getting harder and harder not to just give up.

"Playing hard to get, are we? Well then why don't I just take you then? Or will you be nice and do what I tell you?" I hated this! I absolutely hated it, but I didn't want to get hurt. My situation was already bad enough..

I nodded my head. Shima got off of me and removed his clothes, exposing his huge length that was already dripping precum. He walked back over to me and carefully undid my bounds, freeing me, and then pulling me by my hair to kneel in front of him. I knew what he wanted me to do. I hope he'll just cum fast so I can get this over with.

With his hands still fisted into my navy hair, I teasingly licked the head of the member, dipping my tongue into the slit and tasting his precum.

He threw his head back and moaned in pleasure, "Ahh, Rin, hurry up already."

I grabbed the length in my hand and licked from the base to the tip while massaging his balls. This got a good reaction out of him, so I wrapped my mouth around the head and gave a harsh suck. Shima was panting and looking at me with lust clouded eyes. I looked up at him with the sexiest expression I could pull off and began sucking his dick as fast and as well as I could.

This didn't seem to be enough for him. He thrusted his length into my mouth whole, gagging me, and began fucking my face fast. I closed my eyes and blocked out the gagging feeling. His dick seemed to be getting bigger by the second.

"Ahh, hahh, Rin, cumming..!" He pulled his dick out of my mouth just before he came and started jerking in front of my face with my hand. I closed my eyes and squeaked in surprise as the cock exploded with his thick, white cum all over my face and chest.

He quickly flipped me over on my hands and knees and attacked my virgin hole with his tongue. Licking it and making it wet, occasionally dipping his tongue in. I hate myself for enjoying this. I bucked my hips back to get more of his tongue inside of me, but he pulled his face back.

I whimpered as a finger was pushed in, thrusting in and out of me slowly before another was shoved in. They curled and scissored my insides making me moan out. It didn't hurt like I had expected. The fingers were taken out and quickly replaced with his large cock.

He thrusted in to the hilt on the first go and fucked me fast and hard, abusing my little pink hole. My face was flushed red, drool coming out the side of my mouth, and ass high in the air as I clawed at the wooden floor. I was so close... and I could feel he was too

"You little whore, you're so fucking tight.." Shima bent down and talked dirty in my ears. It made me even harder. "I bet you love taking it like this.."

He began thrusting even harder into me. My ass clenching around his cock in a vice grip as I came hard all over myself. He soon released inside of me, panting and falling over me.

Shima groaned and sat up, putting his clothes back on. I looked at him confused as he threw my clothes and other supplies to me before leaving the room.

Then the reality sunk it.

Shima _raped_ me, and I did _nothing_ to stop it.

I began to cry, fumbling through my things for my phone. I'd call Yukio. He'd know what to do. Yeah. I'll be okay.

I dialed his number as he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Y-Yukio..?" I sniffled and hiccuped.

"Nii-san? Are you okay!?"

"N-no.."

"What happened!? Where are you!?"

"I d-don't know w-where I am.."

"Hold on, Nii-san. I'll be right over, okay? Don't move!"

Only minuets later, I heard footsteps coming up the hall and yelling. "Nii-san! Which room are you in!?"

I saw him outside the door. I was still sitting on the wooden floors, naked, with my things to the side. I hurt to much to get dressed. I called out to him as best I could. "I-in here.." My throat was raw from my crying.

My little brother walked in and saw me covered in tears and cum. How great. I must seem like a whore to him. How could he want me now, now I was already.. _used_. He rushed over to my side and embraced me. I flinched away slightly, but he pulled me back into him again.

"Nii-san, what happened?" He cupped my cum covered face and wiped it away with a handkerchief that he had before kissing me softly on the lips. It felt so comforting to me, despite just being raped. "You need to tell me, Nii-san."

I forced it out as best as I could. "I was w-walking and S-shima stopped me. I was y-yelling at him a-and then he made me pass out with something. W-when I woke up, I was h-here. T-then he forced m-me to do stuff w-with him, and he r-raped me."

Yukio looked so mad right now. I rarely saw him like this. "A-are you m-mad at m-me?"

His face turned into a comforting smile and he touched our foreheads together. "No. I'm mad at Shima." He picked me up bridal style again despite being naked, and carried me over to the bed with the chains so I could sit comfortably. Then he helped me into my clothes.

"Let's go back to the dorm together, okay? I'll deal with what Shima did later. You don't need to worry about this happening ever again." He kissed my forehead before lifting me up again and carrying me back to the dorms in his arms.

To say I was scared while we were walking back was an understatement. I was terrified, but I knew Yukio would protect me. I buried my face into his chest smelling his scent again. It was so comforting.

When we got back to our dorm, he laid me on his bed again and sat at the edge, stroking my hair. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes, purring. I felt disgusting and grimey and yucky, was taken from him in _that_ way, and was a total dick to him before I left; but, he still loved me. I could cry right there from relief and happiness and a mix of a bunch of other emotions that I couldn't explain. I just wanted to lay there with him cuddling me and telling me everything'll be alright.

Yukio got up from the bed and tucked me in.

"Wait." I called. "Stay with me, please. I'm scared."

He obliged, crawling under the covers with me so I was between him and the wall. Yukio held me close to him, and I cuddled my face into his muscular chest, content despite everything. He gave me one last good night kiss before I drifted off to sleep with my only love beside me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally! An actual new chapter. I apologize for revising so much stuff in the past few chapters, I just didn't like how I wrote it before and where the story was heading. What I wrote now is much better (in my opinion). However, thank you for all your wonderful reviews and enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

I awoke, per usual, - wait, no. Actually _not _per usual if you count in the fact that I was cuddled into my brother and that it was already afternoon. He never sleeps in, especially when it's a school day. The teachers aren't going to be to happy.

I looked up towards his sleeping face and noticed that he still had his glasses on. I took them off of him, and he wiggled his nose. How cute, I silently giggled to myself. He opened his eyes a little and squinted at me.

"Morning." I said to him, smiling. He looked back at me with a tired expression before smiling and pinning me to the bed.

"Who said you could wake me up, huh?" Yukio gave me a wicked smile before lifting my shirt up and tickling my sides. He's so evil.

"Hahaha..! Yukio..! Stop..! Please..!" I screamed inbetween laughing fits. The tickling became worse and I rolled all over the bed laughing my ass off. "Please! I'm begging you!"

"As you wish~!" He stopped tickling me and plopped back down to lay beside me. We stared at each other like that for a good few seconds before the tone became serious. "After cram school I'm going to the police about what happened, okay?"

"Shima'll be there. I don't want to go." Like hell I would want to go and see him. What if he tries to do something again?

Seeing my discomfort, he enveloped me into his arms and kissed my forehead before continuing. "You'll be okay, I promise. I'll be right there."

I was reluctant, but agreed.

"Oh, don't take a shower either." He said, before walking downstairs with a towel around his waist.

"Why not?" I was filthy and smelled. I needed to shower!

"They might need the evidence." Oh. Right. I forgot. They're probably going to have some creepy old lady preform an exam on me. Can't I just tell them who did it and be done with it? Ugh. Hopefully people won't notice the stench.

I walked downstairs to help Ukobach make lunch while contemplating all of this. I should just stick with Yukio the whole day till this gets figured out. That should work because then I'll be nowhere near Shima.

I want a cigarette; I'm already out of liqour from that stupid attempt of mine, but I can't smoke any right now. Yukio is going to come out of the shower any minuet now and I don't think he would like it if I made the kitched reek of nicotine.

_"Rin, are you okay?" _Ukobach asked.

"Yeah, just fine. Why?" I lied, continuing to beat the pancake batter a little too angrily without noticing.

_"No reason. Just curious." _He went back to frying to bacon and didn't say anything else.

I began to pour the pancake batter onto the hot sheet into perfect circles, throwing some yummy chocolate chips on top for good measure. Once the bottom side was done, I flipped them over and fried that side till it was golden brown. I focused on the pancakes as much as I could to get my mind off of what was going to happen later today.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Pancakes and bacon for lunch?"

I pouted and responded, turning to face him. "I had a taste for it. Is there a problem?"

Yukio laughed and gave me a kiss. "Nope. Smells good though."

"Well it's done. So eat up." I served him some pancakes and bacon, and we sat down at the cafeteria table eating our meals happily. Yes, my cooking is just that awesome, no need to flatter me.

Once we were finished, I took the dishes and gave them to Ukobach to wash as I changed into my school uniform. It was too late to attend any classes for regular school, so we were only going to the rest of the classes for cram school, which were Yukio's and Shura's.

"Okay, I'm ready." I ran down back towards the cafeteria where Yukio was waiting so we could walk together. I still don't know if he wants to make our relationship public. It could possibly start a bunch of controversy and problems, but then again, I am the son of Satan, so would they care?

"Alright, let's go." Yukio protectivlly wrapped one of his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. Well that answers my previous question. In return, I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned against him, blushing like mad. We got some strange looks from people along the way, but most just shrugged and brushed it off as "brotherly love".

The walk there was nice. It was warm, and for that I was estatic that I didn't bring my school jacket. I wondered how Yukio always wore his exorcist jacket in this heat, though. I'd ask that later.

Once we were aproaching that really weird door that Mephisto showed me on my first day here, we stuck the key in and were now in the halls of the cram school. Yukio and I strolled to his classroom, still glued to each other, and walked in.

There were only a few students here; Shiemi - sitting in her usual front seat, Bon - who sat alone to the side, and Takara - in the back. Either they didn't notice us walk in, or they weren't paying attention. Probably both.

I wondered why the other two in Bon's group weren't with him, they usually were. Anyways, instead of sitting next to Shiemi, like I always do, I decided to sit next to Bon, Yukio moved to his desk in the front.

"Hey." I said to him. Might as well try to gain their trust back, right?

He looked up from the desk where he was playing with his pencil and looked at me, giving me an odd kind of stare. "Hey, Okumura. Why weren't you at any other classes?"

I can't believe he was talking to me, and not yelling or freaking out. I nervously laughed, not wanting to ruin the goodness of this moment. "Yukio and I accidently slept in."

"Sensei? Sensei slept in?" Bon looked at me in disbelief.

"Yep."

He gave a 'hnn' in reply and looked back towards the front of the classroom. Bon was acting weird. I didn't like it. I could tell he was contemplating something.

"Hey, Okumura?" Told you.

"Yeah?"

"Y'know.. I never really got to say this, but.. I don't hate you, okay?" He sat up in his chair and turned to face me with a serious look on his face. I couldn't tell if he meant it or if he just felt pity for me.

Bon continued. "I'm not afraid of you either. I was just angry that you didn't trust us by telling us sooner. We're friends, y'now. I've got your back."

I don't even know what I was feeling right now. I was so happy and regretful at the same time. I looked down at my lap and fought tears that wanted to come out. God, I'm such a sap for wanting to cry at what he said.

"B-bon? D-do you really mean that?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course I do, Okumura." He folded his arms and looked away in embarrassment.

"Ryuji~!" I lept from the seat and glomped the fuck out of him. He deserved it. This shocked most everyone in the room, save for Takara. I could hear Shiemi jump in her seat, and feel Yukio holding back glares to give to Bon and me. I pulled back from the embrace and gave him a toothy grin. He was looking at me like I was crazy, although, it was nice to not feel hated by one of my classmates anymore.

The class started, and everyone else filed in. Konekomaru sat behind Bon, despite me being near him because I knew he was terrified of me - the kid made it too obvious, and Shima sat behind me. My mind immediately froze and I almost fell back in my chair. Bon gave me a worried look when he saw the blood drain from my face. I inched closer to him, feeling safer.

I saw Yukio look at me sympathetically, telling me to just bear with it for now. Easy for him to say! The whole class period, Shima was either playing with my hair, or trying to touch my tail. Yukio kept shooting him daggers, but did nothing else to stop it. He was probably trying to act it off as if he knew nothing, so Shima wouldn't bolt out after Shura's class somewhere else.

Once Yukio's class was over, we had a fifteen minuet break. Yukio pulled me outside when no one else was paying attention. He gave me an apologetic look, looked around to make sure no one was near, and embraced me while giving me a passionate kiss that made me melt.

"I'm so _so_ sorry you had to deal with that today." Yukio buried his face in my shoulder, ashamed.

I felt bad seeing him like this even though I was terrified back in the classroom, so I embraced him back and stroked his hair. "It's alright, Yuki."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I pulled back and gave him a huge grin, like I did to Bon earlier. He just smiled and kissed me again.

I love when he does that. Just kisses or hugs me for no reason at all. It makes me feel all fuzzy and warm and like I mean something special to him. After everything.. it was nice, y'know?

We walked back into the classroom holding hands, and Yukio gave me one last peck on the lips before he went to teach another class. I blushed like mad because we were in the front of the classroom by his desk and _everyone was looking._ Especially Shima. He looked like he was going to blow up.

I sat down back beside Bon only because my stuff was there and tried to avoid anything Shima did. I could tell it was bugging the hell out of Bon. He finallly turned towards the pink haired male and hit him on the head, yelling at him to stop. Thank you, Bon. I owe you one.

Shura walked in and taught the class. It was pretty boring, but Shima didn't do anything else so I was content. The forty minuets flew by quickly and we were already gathering our stuff to go home. Everyone else left and Shima and I were the only ones in the room. I was pretty much panicking at this point, wondering where the hell Yukio is, so I could get the hell out of here.

When I wasn't looking, Shima pinned me roughly against the desk and slapped me again, _hard._ I mean really hard. That fucking hurt like hell. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I tried kicking at him to get off. I couldn't bring myself to yell for help, though.

I was basically sobbing and shaking like mad at this point. This wasn't supposed to happen! Where was Yukio!?

Just then, a gunshot rang throughout the room. I was internally crying tears of happiness at this. The bullet had flew right past Shima's head. Yukio pushing his glasses up before he walked towards the other male and pushed him roughly toward the ground.

A few police officers walked past Yukio towards Shima and cuffed him behind his back. I looked at Yukio worridly, but he just smiled at me. "I told you I'd take care of it, Nii-san."

One officer walked out of the room with Shima, and the other motioned for us to follow him. Yukio noticed I was still shaking so he took off his exorcist coat and put it around my shoulders.

"It'll be okay." He wrapped his arm around me again and I just leaned my head on his shoulder, tugging on the coat fabric. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief.

It'll all be over soon. I just need to bear with it for a little longer.

* * *

**A/N: I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF ALL THE FLUFF JGKNRFNSJGLJREGNDSGVJ OMG.**


End file.
